The Joke's On Us
by Kuro Taiyoukai
Summary: Set 5 years after "The Joke's On You", Loren returns to Gotham after escaping the House of Cards. Can Batman protect her or will she suffer the same fate as Jordan? JordanXJoker BatmanXLoren
1. Meetings, Messages and Memories

_**The Joke's On Us**_

**Authors:** _Wolf and Ocean_

**Disclaimer:**_ The only thing owned by us is anything to do with the House of Cards._

**Sequel To:**_ "The Joke's On You"_

**Full Summery:** _Set five years after "The Joke's On You", Loren returns to Gotham City once more in hopes of escaping her old life as the "Ace of Spades". There she meets the playboy Bruce Wayne, a multi-billionaire who Jordan trusted and carries a secret. Thrown head first in the Bruce's world, Loren finds herself slowly falling for him, but he belonged to Jordan didn't he? How could she betray the memory of her "sister" even when her heart begged her too?_

_Bruce Wayne was surprised to say the least when the woman who had led him to the Queen of Hearts five years ago showed up on his doorstep with a letter addressed from Jordan. Loren doesn't know that he is Batman but Bruce finds himself slowly wishing he could reveal who he truly was as he slowly falls in love with Jordan's own adopted "sister"._

_When the "King of Spades" returns to collect Loren, Bruce finds himself thrown into a deadly game once more. This time he must seek out the Queen of Hearts for help. Can he ally himself with the very woman who killed his cousin? Or will Loren face the same fate as Jordan?_

**Pairings:**_ Bruce Wayne/Batman X Loren and Joker X Jordan_

**Rating:** _Mature (sexual themes and content, swearing, violence, ect)_

**Author Notes:**_Due to a lot of blackmail, we have written a sequel to "The Joke's On You", we hope you enjoy it as much as we do. Note however if this is your first time reading one of our stories that it does help to go back and read the "The Joke's On You" since the majority of the characters in this story are from it. Now, without further adue here is the first chapter of "The Joke's On Us"._

**WARNING:**_ We do have some content in this chapter that CAN be OFFENSIVE to some readers. It does involve pedophiles, child abuse, ect and while these scenes are not that explicit we will still mark them in cause you want to skip them. Sorry if they offend anyone but we had to put them in to create a better view of how Jordan and Loren came to be who they are. Also it is more important in later chapters._

**Chapter One - Meetings, Messages and Memories:**

_"You used to captivate me_

_By your resonating light_

_But now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

_You voice it chased away the sanity in me"_

- Evanescene: Fallen ("My Immortal")

Loren couldn't help but stare at the people who passed her on the street. Unlike the House of Cards these people seemed to avoid each other on the street and walked quickly, almost as thought they were scared of something. Shivering slightly at the sight of those fearful expressions written on each of their faces, Loren picked up her pace once more as she walked down the streets of the city that had taken her sister five years ago. Tears fell in streams down the twenty-year olds face then as she thought about that fateful day. That day had been the day that Loren had finally decided to leave the House of Cards and make a new life here in Gotham.

Glancing down at the crinkled envelope Loren held clutched in her hand, she smiled. Even now after all these years, Jordan was still looking out for her younger "sister". More tears ran down Loren's face at that, why hadn't Jordan ever been selfish for herself? Why did Jordan always have to sacrifice what she wanted for other people? Staring down at the envelope longer, Loren smiled weakly at the crisp handwritten words there.

"_**When your finally ready to escape…"**_

If only Jordan had known what would have happened in order for Loren to stand here, on the peak of destruction. Shivering Loren couldn't help but feel like a suicide, ready to slice open her wrists knowing what the consequences would be. She knew what would happen if the King of Spades where to learn of her flight. Wincing at the memory of the last time Loren had defied him, she couldn't help but allow more tears to fall as she remembered Jordan taking the whipping for Loren. Stopping, Loren opened her letter slowly, sure she had it memorized but still the handwritten note begged her to read it once more.

_**Hey Lore,**_

_**I know that if your reading this then I'm gone so I am going to start this out by saying I know that it wasn't your fault. Unless of course, you shot me then it was your fault and I plan on haunting your sorry ass for killing me! Anyways, if you have finally opened this letter then it means that you are finally ready to make your escape. Which I have to say my friend; about fucking time girl! Sure, I know that we spent a lot of time in the House of Cards and hell they took us in, but I never wanted that life for you. So, several years ago I began to set up a way for you to escape should anything happen to me.**_

_**As you know in my room there is a old wooden chest, my weapons chest. When you open it, look in the upper right corner and you'll see a small picture of a heart engraved. Now, remember that locket I gave you? The one that you vowed to me you would never take off? Well I want you take it off now and press it into the picture. The locket should go in, once it does turn it a quarter of the way to the right and the chest lid should slide up to reveal several weapons, cash, a letter and more importantly a plane ticket.**_

_**Take all of the things you find there but more importantly, I want you to make sure you take that plane ticket. This ticket is good for any time and is a one way ticket to a city known as Gotham. I want you to et on a plane Loren. How your going to do this, is the next time your sent on assignment get on it and go to Gotham. Once you arrive, track down a man known as Bruce Wayne and give him the other letter. Bruce is very important to me and he will help keep you safe and out of harms way.**_

_**Now, unfortunately Gotham isn't the safest place but I know you'll be fine. After all, with everything we have survived this should be a walk in the park for you. The cash should help you start your new life and I know that the King would never think about looking in Gotham since he has no idea that I have Bruce. I have procured you several fake ids and papers for you. They are located in the Gotham City Bank, in the safety deposit box number six hundred and sixty-six (666). Talk about irony huh?**_

_**As you've probably figured out this isn't going to easy but I have set things up to help you along the way. This is however, up to you. You have to work for your knew life and try hard. Oh! Before I forget, a word of warning to you Loren. Never let your guard down and whatever you do, do NOT get caught on camera. If the King were to ever learn where you are, he will come after you and kill you. That is something that I cannot allow.**_

_**Wow, this letter is taking me along time to write (considering since you keep coming in the room to talk to me about how cute that new Two of Clubs is). So now in ending I have to say enjoy your new life and I hope you like the name I gave you. See you in fifty or sixty years!**_

_**Your sister,**_

_**Jordan**_

Folding up the letter once again, Loren pressed her lips to it as she thought of the name that Jordan had picked for her. Loren Night, Jordan had given Loren her own last name. A name that Jordan had taken great pain in keeping hidden from anyone at the House of Cards. Hugging the letter to her, Loren shivered at the thought of what her sister must have done to set this up. After all, there was hardly a day when Jordan wasn't under the watchful eye of the King of Spades.

"Jordan." Loren whispered softly, earning a slight double take from a man who passed her.

The brown haired man seemed to stiffen for a moment and turn around. His brown eyes meeting Loren's hazel ones, before he glanced away and continued on his way. Watching the man go, Loren couldn't help but shiver, the man had scars running along his face, stretching from his lips to half way up his cheeks. The scars were deformed and stuck out slightly, giving them the look of not being properly stitched.

"_**Love you sister…"**_

Spinning around in a wide circle, Loren scanned the crowd searching for Jordan only to freeze as her eyes connected with a large, glass building beside her. Made of grey tinted glass, the building had to stand at least fifty feet in the air, it was the name however, that caught Loren's attention. "Wayne Enterprises" stood out in black lettering, causing Loren to stare at the building for a few minutes. Jordan's Bruce lived here? Just who was he? Taking a deep breath, Loren steeled herself as she walked toward the building.

Stepping inside the building, Loren blinked for a moment as her eyes adjusted to the harsh light. Once they were finished she scanned instantly take note of the two guards by the elevators, one by the front door and where the exits where. Satisfied she knew how to get out of the building should she have need, Loren made her way toward the costumer service desk. A woman sporting dyed blond hiar, fake double Ds and wearing a suit that was obviously three sizes two small glared at Loren as she approached. Stopping inches away from the desk, Loren allowed her own glare to grace her features and bit back a smirk as the woman gasped slightly before shivering.

"Is Bruce Wayne here?" Loren asked sweetly then, watching as the woman's eyes widened.

Picking up the phone, Loren watched as the woman dialled a number before speaking into it rapidily then demanding to Loren. "Who should I say is calling."

"Loren Night." said Loren slowly, smiling as the name rolled off her tongue.

Speaking once more into the phone, the secretary gave a look of victory as she stared at Loren for a moment before sneering. "Bruce says he's busy."

Levelling another glare at the woman, Loren folded her arms before grounding out. "Tell him Jordan Night sent me."

Loren felt shock fill her as the woman paled at the mention of Jordan's name. Could Jordan have already faced the skank? Smiling at the thought of "Betty Boobs" facing the ice cold Jordan, Loren smirked wickedly before nodding as "Betty" said that Bruce would be down in a moment. Turning toward the waiting area, Loren made her way toward it. This was easier then she had expected.

Plopping down into one of the chairs, Loren set her feet (crossed at the ankles) on the table, before folding her hands and resting them on her stomach. A old woman was throwing disgusted looks her way, causing Loren to glare. How she hated the looks of disgust and fear that she received everyday. Although she supposed it was better then the looks of pure lust that Jordan had often received. Shaking with laughter at the thought of anyone passing her a look of lust, Loren picked off a loose thread from her fingerless gloves.

"Loren Night?" came a husky voice then causing Loren to turn slightly and stare.

There stood one of the most handsomest men that Loren had ever seen. Which was saying a lot since many of the men in the Hosue of Cards were known for their beauty. Still this one blew them all away in beauty. Stylish brown hair, ice blue eyes set in a chiselled face and a body that had to be made from years of fighting stood out in a Armani suit.

Staring into those endless blue eyes, Loren gulped heavily. Her mind turning at the images of having this man in her bed. Especially if he was chained with whipped cream spread all over that delicious body, or maybe chocolate? Shaking her head vainly trying to remove the lustful thoughts there, Loren straightened up instantly. Her heavy combat boots thudding against the floor as she jumped to her feet and held out her gloved hand.

"I'm Loren Night." said Loren.

Taking her hand in his, Bruce continued to fight down the shock that was flashing through his system. When he had entered the waiting room he had recognized her instantly as the girl who had led the Joker nad him to Jordan five years ago. Her red hair was cropped short and put into a boys style with long bangs flung over her left eye. Her eyes themselves where a light hazle and she had a jagged scar running from her right temple to the left side of her jaw. Other thin scars crisscrossed her face giving her the look of a monster. The outfit she wore resembled that of a Gothic teenager with a pair of baggy black pants, combat boots, a tight black t-shirt adorning the Bat sign in white and fingerless, black fighting gloves that showed off her chipped black nail polish. Black lipstick, eyeshowdow, mascara and eyeliner adorned her face giving the girl a pale look.

"My name is Bruce Wayne." Bruce couldn't help but stammer out before clearing his throat and saying more calmly. "You said Jordan sent you?"

"Yes." said Loren smiling slightly. "She told me to give this to you."

Holding out the wrinkled envelope to Bruce, Loren watched as a look of pain flashed across the man's face before he turned it over, his eyes widening at the sight of the heart staring back at him. Bruce stared at the wax heart seal, the same seal that the Queen had used when she had started the deadly game five years ago. Swallowing heavily, Bruce slowly opened the leader and blinked when Jordan's beautiful handwriting stared back at him.

_**Hey Bruce,**_

_**I know that you probably never thought to ever hear from your old cousin and again. That or your debating if this is just some sick joke so I'm going to say something that only I would ever know. Your scared of rabbits. See only I would know something like that! So now that you know that it's me… shit I should probably say who I am shouldn't I? Well if you haven't figured it out yet this is Jordan Night your younger and only cousin.**_

_**Now, Bruce I know that you haven't spoken to me in years and you probably hate my guts for that but I need your help. If your reading this letter then that means I'm dead, yep dead and a girl by the name of Loren has delivered it. I need you to protect her Bruce, over the years I have fallen into some deep trouble and I want Loren out of it. Since I'm dead I need you to take her in. She may be rebellious at first but she'll come around. Please Bruce, I know that were close friends as children and you vowed to do anything for me so I'm calling in every favour I ever had.**_

_**Oh, and if you refuse I will personally come back from Hell and haunt your sorry playboy ass. See I was keeping track of you over the years! I have given Loren enough money that she can live comfortably for the rest of her life but I need you to help her get set and ready to begin her own life. This isn't fair to ask of you I know, but I really don't have a choice. Know that I will always love you and I think of Loren as a sister so don't break her heart understood?**_

_**See you around cousin,**_

_**Jordan Night**_

Blinking at the letter for a few moments, Bruce felt her eyes water slightly before he stared at Loren again. This was the woman who had risked facing the Queen to come and give the Joker and him the location of the Queen's lair. Shivering Bruce read the letter over again, realizing that Jordan had written it long before she had ever came to Gotham. Allowing a single tear to fall from his eye, Bruce folded the letter again before placing it in his coat pocket. Looking at Loren again, Bruce smiled lightly. Here was a chance to make it up to Jordan for getting her killed. He would protect Loren no matter what.

"So are we going or not?" snapped Loren then as she blew a piece of bubble gum into a bubble.

Nodding to the woman, Bruce said calmly. "Jordan has asked that I keep you safe, so I'm taking you back to my house."

Loren's eyes flashed at that. This man almost acted like he could keep her safe! Didn't he know what was coming after her? Or at the very least who she was? Loren was the Ace of Spades! Criminals all around the world trembled at the mere mention of her! Glaring at Bruce, Loren fallowed him as he made his way out of the office and called a taxi.

Giving the taxi driver directions to his house, Bruce stared out of the window at all the people. Five years ago they would have felt safe because Batman had walked the streets. Now, due to the Joker they looked with fear to each other. Everyone expecting something horrible to happen within the next few seconds. Shivering at the memory of the last time he had faced the Joker, Bruce closed his eyes.

_I couldn't help but stare at the man before him. Never before had I seen the Joker like this. His once purple suit was now ratted and had large holes in it. His makeup was caked with blood and his switchblade was slightly rusted. Sitting on my wooden desk, with his head slightly turned to the side as he stared at the only picture I had of Jordan I watched as his eyes filled with sadness._

"_Kitten-un is dead." whispered the Joker then before gazing at me once more. "You should know better-un."_

"_Why are you here?" I asked, my voice harsh as the stench of unwashed flesh hit me._

_Slipping off the table, the Joker skipped his way toward me before holding his knife by my face happily. Staring at his unwashed hair and dirty face, I shivered in disgust. What had happened to the once proud Clown King? Sure, the Joker had looked dirty before but he had never actually been dirty. Frowning, I watched as the Joker smiled, stretching his scars before lowering the knife and skipping back to the desk._

_Picking up the picture of Jordan once more, the Joker turned toward me once again before saying. "The Bat's gone un."_

"_Yes." I said sadly. "I won't risk any more deaths just because of me."_

"_Tsk, tsk its no fun with out him." laughed the Joker then._

"_Well he isn't coming back Joker." I said icily then. "I won't risk it."_

_Throwing his head back and laughing then the Joker made his way toward the door before turning back to me once more and saying. "He's not gone-un."_

"_He's gone Joker… he died the same day as Jordan." I whispered sadly at the memory of Jordan dying,_

_Glancing back at me then the Joker smiled once more before he made his way out of the door his voice echoing back. "Why so serious batsy? My kitten-un wouldn't like that."_

"Do you always zone out?" asked Loren then, breaking Bruce out of his thoughts.

Staring at the woman beside him, Bruce shook his head slowly as the taxi pulled up in front of the building where he lived. Stepping out of the car, Bruce handed the driver a few hundred dollar bills before he led Loren inside, ignoring the stares that were thrown his way. Loren glared at the men who dared to stare at her in disgust and the woman who stared lustfully at Bruce. Didn't they realize that he belonged to Jordan Night? Did they all have a death wish?

Fallowing Bruce Wayne to the elevator, Loren blinked as they reached their destination. It was a large condo with glass walls. Walking in, Loren spun around taking in their height and all the rooms. This place was an assassin's dream! With all the windows, they could be shoot from anywhere and hit their target! Shivering at the thoughts of her own past missions, Loren fallowed Bruce as he led her to a leather couch. Sitting down across from Bruce, Loren swallowed heavily as she reminded herself once again that Bruce belonged to Jordan and that it would not be a good thing to cross her.

"How do you know Jordan?" asked Bruce then staring at Loren closely.

The young women fidgeted for a moment then before she sighed and said. "Jordan was adopted by my father when she was six years, I had been four at the time…

_**: : : WARNING : : :**_

_I ran toward the door, knowing full well of the punishments I would face if I didn't answer his bellows fast enough. Rushing toward the door I froze when I reached it. There stood a girl with daddy, her black hair was pulled in a ponytail while she wore a pretty velvet dress. Staring at her I felt my eyes go wide, could she be a angel like I had heard of? Smiling suddenly I allowed my hazel eyes to meet hers… they were red the same colour as blood._

"_About time you came you worthless whore, I've been standing here for hours!" bellowed daddy then as he shoved the girl forward. "Here's the brat!"_

_The angel landed heavily on the floor then whimpering. Shivering I watched as momma ran forward to pick her up and clutch her to her chest. Meeting the young girl's eyes once more I watched as she was carried toward us. Staring into her crimson eyes I smiled weakly before I took her hand in my own._

"_Loren, Loren what's your name?" I asked happily._

_Sadness filled the girl's eyes then as she stared at me before smiling weakly. "My name is Jordan Night."_

_**: : : Warning Over : : :**_

"Three years later we left and have moved from place to place since then." said Loren her voice echoing disgust.

"Why did you leave?" asked Bruce suddenly staring at the young woman before him.

"My father was abusive and would often 'enjoy' Jordan once my mother died. One night he tried to 'enjoy' me too…

_**: : : WARNING : : :**_

_My feet were silent as I made my way toward Jordan's bed. Reaching the small single bed I poked my sleeping sister. She let out a low groan as she rolled over and stared at me with those crimson eyes. Smiling at me slightly, she pulled up the blanket and allowed me to crawl beside her. It had been three years since Jordan had moved in with us. Two years since my mommy killer herself, daddy had her buried in the backyard._

_Clutching me tighter to her body, I felt Jordan shiver before she rubbed her bruise from her newest "punishment". Something that had started since mommy died and I went to school this year. Closing my eyes I wished I could help Jordan, but she had forbidden me saying that she was older and had to watch over me. My body froze then as the door slowly opened revealing daddy standing there._

"_How's my little dolly?" asked daddy then as he sat on the edge of Jordan's bed. "Wake up, daddy wants to play."_

_Letting out a yelp of surprise as Jordan shoved me to the floor, I let out a scream when daddy grabbed me off the floor and lifted me into the air. Staring at me with disgust, he smiled then before he tugged me toward him. Reaching for the bottom of my night shirt he began to pull it up as I fought against him. This wasn't right I knew…_

"_Does little Loren want to play too?" daddy demanded._

"_Don't touch her!" Jordan shouted as she yanked me out of daddy's arms and into her own then. "Leave her alone!"_

_Rage filled daddy's face then as I watched him throw Jordan across the room. Jordan screamed loudly as her body connected with the wall in a sickening crack. Daddy grinned at me then as he reached toward me once again, ripping my white dress. Panic filled me as tears streamed down my face as he roughly pinched my nipple._

_Suddenly we were running through the kitchen, daddy chasing us with a steak knife sticking out of his back. Jordan desperately searched for another weapon, tears still coated my face as I watched Jordan grab a butcher knife off of the counter before we ran toward the door. Daddy was there then, the steak knife in his hand now coated in blood. Letting out a scream as he lunged toward us, the steak knife cutting the flesh on Jordan's neck. My screams echoed loudly through the house as daddy fell on Jordan then. Rolling herself out from under him, I watched as Jordan slowly rolled the body over revealing the knife in his chest… it had pierced his heart._

"_Is he dead?" I whimpered._

"_Yes." Jordan whispered then before she took my hand and led me to my bedroom to grab a outfit._

_**: : : Warning is over : : :**_

"Bastard." spat Bruce as he listened to Loren's story.

How dare anyone touch his underage cousin like that! It was just disgusting to think of anyone even considering doing such a thing! Clutching his hands into fist, Bruce listened on as Loren told him about how Jordan and her had found a small warehouse later on that day. There they were taken in by a group of homeless people who stitched Jordan's wound on her neck. Disgust filled Bruce then as he realized the scar Jordan had around her neck was from the steak knife when she had escaped.

"One year later, our happy world came crashing down…

"_Angel?" I whispered quietly as I felt Jordan shift in our sleeping back. "Are you okay?"_

"_Yes." Jordan whispered softly. "Go to sleep."_

_Nodding I watched as Jordan walked toward our new 'family'. They all stood in a circle discussing what was going to happen now that some man was demanding that we should leave. Frowning, I felt tears prick at my eyes, I didn't want to leave! Everyone was so nice here especially 'Looney', a man who often brought presents for Jordan and me. Watching silently from my place in bed, I watched as 'Grandma' hugged Jordan slowly before the doors banged open._

_Jerking my gaze toward the door I stiffened and watched in horror as a man stood there firing at my family. Letting out a scream I watched as my family slowly crumpled to the ground leaving only Jordan standing there. Her small frame missing all of the bullets. Pushing myself out of my sleeping bag I jumped to my feet as I ran toward Jordan._

"_Angel!" I shouted._

_Panic slashed through me as the man grinned at me then as he levelled the gun toward me. A man lunged out of the shadows then, tackling the man to the ground. Finally reaching Jordan, I watched as she pulled me into a tight embrace, hiding my eyes from what was going on. Straining my ears to hear what was going on between the two men wrestling on the ground, my eyes went wide as Looney's voice shouted out._

"_I won't let you harm those children."_

"_Your such a Joker. Ah, the Joker what a fitting name for you. Tell me Joker, why so serious?"_

Shock filled the blue eyed playboy at that. Joker? Could Jordan and Loren have been the reason why the Joker became the Joker? This new turn of events was surprising and Bruce couldn't help but stiffen as Loren detailed about how Jordan and her were taken by the man to the House of Cards. There Jordan had confessed that the man who had killed their 'family' was her parents' murderer and the King of Spades. The same man that had shot Jordan!

"It was because of the King of Spades obsession with Jordan that the Queen of Spades hated her. Still she wouldn't dare harm Jordan when the King was there, but the first time he went away Jordan was challenged by the Queen's sister. It was a fight to the death, winner would get the position of the loser and the loser would die.

"Jordan of course won, so we stayed in the House of Cards. Then when I was thirteen the former Ace of Spades decided I was too dangerous and grew jealous of Jordan and the King's attention to me and challenged me to a fight…

"_You don't have to do this Loren." whispered fifteen year old Jordan as she stared at me with those crimson eyes._

_Wearing a transparent red dress marking her as a Queen, she stood regally tall as she levelled a glare at my challenger. Fallowing her gaze, I levelled my own at the tall, red haired man. The Ace of Spades was only doing this because of Jordan and the King of Spades. If they weren't as nice to me as they were none of this would have happened, which was the reason Jordan now blamed herself that I would undergo the challenge. A challenge she had fought six days after our first arrival and had won._

"_I'll be fine Angel." I whispered using my pet name for her. "Sorry your majesty."_

_Rage flashed through Jordan's eyes at that as she nodded then before she whispered. "Ace has a injury on his left floating ribs. Hit him there and he will go down then you can easily kill him."_

_Nodding in thanks then I walked down to the centre room. Ignoring the looks of disgust and hatred that were tossed my way from the other card members as they stared at me from their places on the stairs and landing. Allowing my gaze to meet Jordan's once more I stared at her. She stood beside the three other Queens and the four Kings. Bowing her head to me slightly I watched as the Ace of Spades approached me._

_My only weapon, a silver blade Jordan had given me was held tightly in my hand as we circled each other. Each of us waiting for the other to make a mistake and give us a opening. Fainting to the left Ace drew his own blade out, a wicked looking dagger with a curved blade. Shivering at the sight of that dagger I dodged to the left as Ace struck out, his blade inches away from my side. Slashing down with my own knife I watched Ace grunt as the blade lightly strike his arm._

"_Is that all you have Loren?" sneered Ace as he grinned wickedly at me. "Your just as weak as your precious Jordan."_

"_Jordan is not weak." I growled coming to the aid of Jordan as I landed a strike once more on Ace. "You're the one who is weak!"_

_Letting out a growl Ace attacked, his blade slashing down catching me in the side. A cry of agony tore out of me as I glanced up at Jordan to see her being held back by the King of Hearts and King of Spades. Anger filled me then as Ace fallowed my gaze and laughed as he knocked me to the ground. Blowing a kiss to Jordan then he kneeled beside me before he placed his dagger at my throat._

"_What are you going to do now Queen of Hearts?" shouted Ace then. "I have Loren by the throat should I kill her or save her?"_

_Pure rage filled my body as I stared into those blue eyes as I slammed my fist into his rib. Bellowing out in agony, Ace jerked back from me. Taking the time to strike I grabbed his dagger before I slammed it into his neck, slashing it wide open. Blood splattered on me then as a hush settled over the watching crowd. Pressing a hand tightly to my wound I slowly got to my feet hearing the lone clapping from Jordan. Allowing my gaze to meet her once more, I watched as she stopped clapping and said in a icy voice._

"_I Jordan, one of the Four Queen's hereby decree that Loren shall be the new Ace of Spades!"_

"Jordan was not a Queen!" snapped Bruce.

Shaking her head Loren closed her eyes as she said softly. "Jordan is the most powerful Queen of all."

"Master Bruce?" came a aged voice then jerking the two from there conversation to Alfred.

"What is it Alfred?" asked Bruce.

"Harvey Dent is here to see you." said Alfred slowly before crackling laughter shouted out.

"Two Faced is here to see you!"

Fallowing the voice, Bruce felt pity well inside him as he stared into that disfigured face. A permanent reminder of what the Joker had the power to do. Staring at the once proud 'White Knight' of Gotham the star Defence Attorney, Bruce bit back a gasp. Half of Harvey's face had been lit on fire after a tragic accident when Rachel (Harvey's girlfriend) had gone on air and insulted Jordan. The Joker, thrown in rage by the slandering comments had set up a trap for Rachel with the plan to blow her to pieces. Unfortunately Harvey came in Rachel's place and was caught in the explosion, losing half of his face. Sadness welled up in Bruce then as he thought about what had happened to his friend after he had his face uncovered…

_Glancing over at the brown haired Rachel, Bruce squeezed her hand reassuringly. He didn't want to be here with her but he had no choice. Ever since Jordan's death, Harvey and he had become good friends after Harvey kept it quite that Jordan was a thief. That was until Rachel had decided that the world needed to know and had gone on national television to proclaim everything she knew about Jordan and even said some things made up._

"_He's ready for you now." said the Doctor as he stepped out of the doorway._

_Nodding to the doctor I took a step toward the door, not knowing what we would find. We had been told that they had done the best they could to repair the left side of his face. Stepping into the room, I stiffened slightly and bit back the bile that rose in my throat. Harvey's right side of his face was flawless, while the left side of it was black with burns and resembled slightly of a skull. Walking forward I took a seat beside his bed before glancing back at Rachel. She stood by the door, her face pale as she stared with a look of horror at Harvey's face._

"_What are you?" she gasped out._

"_It's me Harvey." Harvey said his face filled with agony. "Don't you recognize me?"_

"_I don't know you monster!" shouted Rachel then before she ran out of the hospital room._

"_Rachel!" shouted Harvey and Bruce._

Since then Harvey had lost all of his sanity and had become Two Faced, the Joker's only rival. Bruce was now the only one who Harvey talked to. Only once had Bruce asked Harvey why he still spoke to him and treat him like a friend. The answer had disgusted the ex-Dark Knight horribly, everyone treated him as he looked… a monster. So Harvey had simply become what everyone expected and became a master criminal whose brutality rivalled the Joker's.

"It is good to see you Harvey." Bruce welcomed before he froze at the sudden gaze of hatred that passed over on Harvey's face.

Fallowing the once defence attorney's gaze he stared at Loren's face, disgust was written upon it. Groaning heavily at the knowledge that the look of disgust was the one thing that would set Harvey off faster then any other he stepped slightly in front of Loren. Allowing his gaze to travel back to Harvey he watched as the maniac began to flick a coin around his fingers. The same coin that had been caught in the blast that had destroyed half of his face.

"Do you like it?" grinned Harvey.

"Hell no!" shouted Loren then before she finished. "It's disgusting!"

"Loren-" started Bruce before her next words stopped him.

"How could you destroy such a pretty black suit with such a awful colour… I mean pink! Eww!"

Laughter echoed through the apartment then as Harvey threw back his head and laughed before he turned to Bruce and said. "You've got guts… I like that in a girl."

"Good for you." said Loren sarcastically. "You still have horrible fashion sense."

"Your one to talk." murmured Bruce lightly.

The glare she sent Bruce caused Harvey to laugh louder as he stared at the woman before him. She was unlike anyone he had ever met before. Perhaps he could have her… smiling at the thought Harvey stepped forward and lifted the "Loren's" hand to his lips. Smirking as he released her hand, Harvey took a step back before withdrawing a card and pressing it into her palm.

"Call me." Harvey said smirking before turning toward Bruce. "I have come to tell you the House of Cards is back in town."


	2. Broken Hearts

**The Joke's On Us**

Sequel to: "The Joke's On You"

Written By: Kuro Taiyoukai (Wolf)

Edited By: 69Vixen69 (Ocean)

Disclaimer: We don't own anything beside the _House of Cards_ and our ideas.

Author Notes: Hello, we would like to take this time apologize for the long time it has taken for us to update this story. As some of you may know, I, Wolf met a guy and ended up dating him shortly after the last chapter was posted. Needless to say the releationship ended badly last January (he posted it on facebook that he dump me a week in advance, then dumped me over the phone recordered it and posted it on facebook) and its taken me this long to get over it and be able to finally write this story again. I know this is no reason for neglecting this story but I hope you will forgive me and review. I will try to have a chapter put out each week from now on and I hope there is still some people out there who take the time out of their busy lives to read this story. Hope you guys all like it and goodbye till next week!

- Wolf

Chapter Two - Broken Hearts

_**ACE OF SPADES**_

Shock filled Bruce as he stared at Harvey. The House of Cards was back? Did that mean the King of Spades, Jordan's own killer was back in town? How could the Joker have kept this a secret from him? Closing his eyes, Bruce took a deep breath. There was still a possibility that the Joker didn't know that the House of Cards was still in town.

"Which member?" demanded Loren then her voice icy.

Glancing over at Loren Bruce frowned as Harvey said happily. "The Ace of Spades."

"Oh." said Loren softly before she suddenly smiled. "You had me panicking."

Harvey couldn't help but frown at the newcomer for that before he snapped out. "Why aren't you? They're dangerous especially to a little girl like you."

"Little girl?" shouted Loren, levelling a glare at Harvey. "I am _not_ a little girl."

Matching Loren's glare, Harvey gripped the gun in his pocket. While he may think that Loren is amusing she was beginning to irritate him. Feeling the cool, smooth, black metal beneath his palm he smirked for a moment knowing that he could kill her in an instant. Slowly drawing it out of his pocket he suddenly stopped, frowning. For some reason he could not bring the urge to kill her forward.

"You should be worried Loren." said Bruce then breaking the silence. "I've seen what the House of Cards can do… they killed Jordan."

"I know fully well what they can do." spat Loren then, her eyes flat and cold. "I'm the Ace of Spades."

Silence echoed through the condo at that declaration. Turning her back on Bruce and Harvey then, Loren made her way slowly to the window where she stared out. Closing her eyes, Loren took a deep breath as she pictured everything that had happened since she had been named as the Ace of Spades. All the people she had brutally murdered, all the people she had robbed. Opening her eyes at the sound of footsteps she turned to stare at Bruce and Harvey both who stood side by side starting at her with different expressions. Bruce's read that of horror and concern mixed with sadness, while Harvey's contained the look of pure surprise and a hint of lust.

"So you're the Ace of Spades." said Harvey slowly. "Why are you in town?"

"I am escaping the House of Cards." said Loren coldly. "Should they learn that I am here however, they'll hunt me down and kill me before they kill everyone I ever talked to."

Bruce stared at Loren for a second, sure when she had told her story he had thought that she had been telling about some other girl challenging the Ace of Spades. Still, to know that the girl before him was a member of the House of Cards, the very group of fiends that had taken his only flesh and blood from him. Closing his eyes, Bruce bit back the wave of disgust. Sure he knew that Loren had been the one to help him five years ago, still to have a member of the House of Cards in his house. No, he would never allow it.

"You have to leave." said Bruce coldly.

Loren's eyes widened at that as she turned to face Bruce who now stood facing the window. Glancing back at Harvey she took in his disfigured side before nodding at Bruce. She knew why he wouldn't allow her too. It didn't take much to figure out that Bruce hated all members of the House of Cards for what happened to Jordan. How could he not? Even Loren herself blamed them all. Turning away Loren walked toward the elevator knowing that her life was almost over.

"That was cold." Harvey said amused. "Even by my standards."

"She is one of the ones responsible for Jordan's death." said Bruce coldly. "How can I forgive that?"

"Perhaps you should look at why she came." said Harvey as he continued to flick the coin on his knuckles. "Or do you want to damn her like Rachel did without figuring out why she did come?"

Glancing back at Harvey for a moment, Bruce whispered softly. "Jordan sent her."

"Do you think Jordan would send you someone and beg for you to protect them if they were responsible for what happened to her?" asked Harvey then before he headed for the elevator leaving the playboy to his own thoughts.

Bruce stared out the window again at that. Harvey was right, Jordan had sent Loren to him but how was he to deal with her when she is a member of the group that was responsible for her death? Closing his eyes he pressed his forehead against the plane of glass for a moment before he stood up straight. He would help Loren, just like Jordan had asked. It would be his final good deed that Batman would do. Slowly moving away from the window Bruce made his way toward the elevator.

_**The Two of Spades**_

Loren smirked as she walked through the dark alleyway, her boots banging against the concrete. This was her place, she thought sadly, darken alleyways where the scum lived just like her. Closing her eyes for a moment she stiffened at the sound of footsteps. It was a group of four, she could tell. Men by the sounds of their footsteps. Opening her eyes for a moment, Loren placed her hands in her pockets smiling when she felt the familiar feel of cool black metal that rested there. Her guns, gifts from Jordan.

"Loren!" shouted Bruce's voice.

Turning slightly Loren stared as Bruce ran through the alleyway. Allowing her gaze to travel to the other side of the alleyway, Loren took note of the four men hidden just in the shadows. Each wearing a mask engraved with a clown's face. Disgust filled Loren as she took in the sight of those men. Did they not know that Halloween wasn't for months? Walking over to Bruce, Loren frowned up at him before she asked coldly.

"What do you want?"

"I'm sorry Loren." said Bruce sadly. "I should trust Jordan."

Nodding Loren grabbed Bruce's arm and began to lead him out of the alleyway hoping silently that the group wouldn't approach them. Fallowing her lead, Bruce fallowed her out of the alleyway before Loren felt herself being grabbed from behind. Spinning around Loren dropped into a fighting crouch and launched a brutal punch into the large man who had grabbed her. A grunt sounded from underneath the clown's mask as the man doubled over. Grabbing the man's head she twisted it, listening to the crunch of his neck breaking.

"Such a fast little pet aren't you-uh?" smirked a voice then from the shadows.

Moving herself so she stood in between Bruce and the owner of the voice. Loren withdrew one of her golden guns, each of guns embroidered with black spades. Pointing the gun in the direction of the voice, Loren flicked the safety off before resting her finger lightly on trigger. She knew what was going to happen. If the voice made a move she would fire and watch as the owner of the voice would die then she would dispose of the body just like she did for years.

"Who are you?" demanded Loren.

Laughter echoed from the shadows then as the Joker slowly stepped out. Bruce took in the sight of the Joker slowly. The Joker seemed to be dirtier then before. His hair was greased filled and stood out at all ends creating chaos. His white makeup was blotting off, his red lips were smeared while his black eyes were faded into a grey. The once pristine purple suit was now hole filled and pale.

"Joker." said Bruce softly. "What are you doing here?"

"Wanted to see what my trap caught-uh." said the Joker smirking. "It's been a long time Brucy."

"Yes it has Joker." said Bruce calmly. "I here you now own Gotham's underworld."

"I do-ah." said the Joker, his eyes saddening. "My kitten-un has finally had her revenge."

Nodding softly the two men stood in silence for a moment. Loren glanced between them then her eyes saddening. Both had lost Jordan she realized and had taken the blow in different ways. Bruce it seemed had shut down someone and had seemed to simply go into isolation. While the Joker has gone insane and now desires to destroy everything in his path. Didn't they realize that neither one was doing what Jordan would have meant for them to do? Closing her eyes Loren took a deep breath before she spoke then breaking the silence.

"It is good to see you again Joker." said Loren her voice cold. "Jordan would be happy to know that your okay."

"My kitten-un is dead." The Joker sneered then. "How do you know me-uh?"

Opening her mouth to answer Jordan blinked when Bruce answered for her his voice echoing across the alleyway. "She's the Ace of Spades the one who led us to Jordan when that _bitch_ had captured her."

Bruce stared at his friend for a moment watching as the light flared in the Joker's eyes for a single moment at the mention of Jordan's name and the day that she had died before it faded away once more leaving nothing but the empty madness. Closing his eyes, Bruce couldn't help but wonder if Jordan would truly be happy knowing that even though the Joker was alive he was single-handedly responsible for hundreds of deaths including those of women and children? That in order to seek "revenge" for her death he had all but wiped out the other criminal empires and now ruled Gothum city, his only competition that of Two-Faced. Opening his eyes once more he took in the ragged appearance of the Joker and couldn't help but shiver at the thought of Jordan seeing him now.

"Very well-uh." said the Joker his eyes filled with a discernable emotion. "You two can go but Batsy come back and play."

He frowned, something about the way that mousey was talking didn't seem right. Turning away from Batsy and mousey he made his way toward the edge of the alley letting of a kick to one of his own men. How dare they attack Batsy? Didn't they realize he was related to Jordan? That no one was ever allowed to damage anything that belonged to his Jordan? Flashing a smile at another of his men who was huddled in a corner holding his damaged arm and whimpering. Oh how he knew that Jordan would love all this chaos he had caused in her name.

"Jordan does love you, you know." said Loren then startlingly the Joker out of his thoughts. "She spoke of you often."

Turning his attention back to the red haired woman the Joker smiled then as he said. "Jordan was mine."

"She wasn't just yours." whispered Loren then as she watched the Joker walk away leaving them behind. "She was ours as well."

Bruce blinked back the unexpected tears which welled in his eyes from that comment. Jordan was his wasn't she? She was his only living relative and the only person he had ever truly loved minus Rachel. The very woman who had betrayed both Harvey and him then had chosen to come back to him in attempt to seduce him after she had abandoned Harvey.

_I took a weary sigh as I shrugged out of my suit jacket before turning toward the bed praying for a good night sleep. It had been nearly two years after Jordan had passed away and still I could not get any sleep during my nights. My dreams always turning with memories of the day that she had died, my mind whirling over a thousands of different things I could have done but always I awaken to the realization that she was dead and I was alone in this world._

"_Hello Bruce."_

_Spinning toward the voice, I stiffened at the vision before me. There stood Rachel her brown hair pulled up in a messy bun with thin strips laying strategically around her face and trailing down between her breasts. Breasts that were adorned with nothing more then a nearly invisible blue night gown and glitter. Staring at her body for a moment I waited for the stir of lust that had always hit me when she was around. Nothing happened, I frowned at that what was going on? Never before had this happened before._

_Maybe you don't want her? Whispered a voice in my mind startling me. Maybe the loss of Jordan fucked you up even more then you had first thought. Or maybe you still disgusted about what she did to Harvey? How long had it been since that day? A mere week since she had called Harvey a monster and caused him to go into a severe depression. Closing my eyes I steeled myself as I asked the one question that had been haunting me since she had first appeared._

"_What are you doing here Rachel?"_

_A seductive smile filled Rachel's face as that question as she came toward me, her hand running a path down my chest to my waist band as she murmured. "I just wanted to show you how much I still love you."_

_Disgust filled me at those words she wanted to show me how much she loved me? After she had just ruined the heart of the one man she had chosen over me? A man who she had spent the better part of two years with? Frowning at her I shoved her hand away from my body as I moved back toward the door and shoved it open._

"_You need to leave." I said my voice like ice._

"_Why?" she whispered, approaching me once more. "I was wrong to date Harvey, it was just he reminded me so much of you and you were always so busy being Batman that you never had time for me. I was jealous and then you had Jordan-"_

"_Don't ever say her name." I growled then my mind remembering all the words that she had said about my cousin on the news. "Get out or I call the cops."_

_Shock widened those brown eyes that I had once loved as she stared at me for a moment then before she shouted angrily. "You'll regret this."_

_With that she stormed out of the door past me her invisible dress drawing the attention of the crowds waiting for me outside. A crowd who as it turned out was made of reporters that Rachel had hired to come when I made the statement that we were getting back together. Reporters who got even a better scoop then that, a scoop about how the once famous Defence Attorney's fiancée had snuck into Bruce Wayne's Manor in an attempt to seduce him, an attempt that had failed._

A punch to the arm startled Bruce out of his thoughts and had him staring at Loren who stood frowning before him. Taking in her defensive stand and rebellious eyes, he blinked as another wave of lust hit him. How long had it been since he had felt any soft of lust for anything at all? Closing his eyes he took a breath before he opened them and stared at the woman before him once more.

"Look why did you fallow me?" demanded Loren then her eyes flashing. "I got the part that you should have trusted Jordan but I need a place to stay not someone who will throw me out every time he has memory pains of my sister."

"I want you to stay and I won't kick you out again." said Bruce then his eyes sad. "Besides you said someone is coming after you and what better protection would you have but in my world."

Frowning at the millionaire playboy Loren asked sharply. "What do you mean? I will not be your lover?"

_No matter how much I want to._ Finished Loren mentally as she stared into those blue eyes. Shock slashed through the assassin at his next words.

"You will pose as my fiancée, that way no one will wonder why your so close to me all the time and under heavy guards."

"Your wife?" squeaked Loren at that, as she stared down at her own outfit. "I don't anyone would ever believe that I was your wife."

"Why not your one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen?" asked Bruce, a smile gracing his face.

A blush crept up Loren's cheeks at that, Bruce thought she was beautiful? "Still I don't know a thing about this world."

"That's easy to fix." said Bruce then his smile growing.

Somehow from the way he was smiling, Loren had a feeling that she would rather face her King's wrath rather then whatever he had planned for her…

Reviews:

**The One And Only Charcoal**

Wolf: I'm glad you really love Harvey and yep just for you I shall make him an OC I'm just unsure of who the character will be at this point. Just so you know, Harvey will be playing an active rule in this story so you'll get to see him I believe in almost every chapter but I'm not completely sure on that.

Vixen: Harvey 4eva! Luv u! Yep we will!

**Straight Edge Queen**

Wolf: Sorry it took so long for me to update this story and I hope you still love it, I'm going to try to work out a chapter a week for you guys from now on.

Vixen: Its her fault! Ok no it wasn't it was dickhead's fault! My girl was fucked up & it took a while 4 her 2 get back 2 normal! Now she's sorta normal & wrote this chap cuz her teacher is 1 of her reader's & reconigized the book she had in her binder which had this chap in it 1/2 completed! Ya 4 nosey teachers! Luv u & review more!

**HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY!**

**HAPPY BELATED CANADA DAY!**

P.S. O 2 answer the questions I'm sure will pop in ur head. I'm Americian, Wolf's Canadian but I live in Canada now. So we send out wishes to every1!


End file.
